


Nobody is Straight In Outer Space

by stayinxalive



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Broken Bones, F/F, F/M, I usually dont read fanfics with this many tags but if you want to you can go ahead, Kids in War, M/M, Pidge is gay, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Shatt, Shunk, Walking in on people trying to do the sexy times, already found my matt and lance, also my lance came up with the title, also pidge can't swim, also pidge is non-binary, also they/she pronouns for pidge, and keith and shiro and hunk, anyway, boneless pizza, but if it gets there i will tag it, can i get uhhh, fictionkin, fictionkin memories, for now let me actually tag whats in it, gaaaaayyyy, hey buds, i love him hes a good brother, its pretty lit, keith curses, kin memories, klance, mainly cause i want to make my matt cry, memories from my pidge canon, not straight at all, pidge has no chill, pidge likes them girls, so they may help soon, theres def gunna be some holt sibling angst, theres gunna be a lot of violence and maybe later some death, this is actually just, uhhh, uhhhh, usually they, very likely only they, who hasn't walked in on klance, wine aunt coran, yeah im pidge kin what u gunna do about it, yeah pidge walked in on klance, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayinxalive/pseuds/stayinxalive
Summary: Oneshots of how the Paladins of Voltron are getting along.There are many things that can happen on the castle of lions from breaking your arm to walking in on your best friends on top of each other. Hey, they are just kids in space. Gay kids. Kids also who are fighting a war so it may get a little dark.





	1. Scissor that Cost $9.99

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge buys themself more time

It was a late night, or at least Pidge thought. It was hard to keep track of time passing in space. One of the only things that allowed them to know time was passing was their hair. It now reached their shoulders. Pidge would keep track of the days with their hair growth. ‘If we can’t find Matt before my hair reaches my shoulders again I’m going to work twice as hard to find him’ they would tell themself. They looked in the mirror, sighing. Their hair touched their shoulders. 

 

After a deep breath was taken to calm them down they looked around in the drawers. There was not that much to see, some space toothpaste, toothbrush, and brush. Toiletries basically. They knew they had scissors in their bag when they were in the blue lion when the team had departed from the Earth. They let out a dramatic grunt after having no luck before heading out of the bathroom to their room. They found the bag that originally came with them from the garrison to the galra ship crash site to the blue lion to the castle. They opened the smaller pocket in front and pull out orange scissors that was suppose to go to 9th grade with them. They clearly remember looking at their school supply list and seeing scissors and grabbing the cheapest option before moving on to the next supply. It didn’t matter to them then, but it all happened at once. They were no longer going to their high school, they were in a cadet program under a new name and a new age. The scissors in their bag were not cutting out pieces of paper to be glued on cardboard for a science project or anything like that. They were used to cut their hair in the bathroom. The scissors cost $9.99, and they way they cut through their hair showed it. 

 

They walked back to the bathroom, preferring a mirror for this. They pull at the end of their hair and start to chop off the 2 or 3 inches that had grown on them. There we go. Now they had more time to find Matt. They give themself a pitiful smile before setting the scissors down on the sink and cleaning up the mess their hair made. They shake their head, the now shorter hair puffing out. After giving themself a thumbs up in the mirror they walked back to their room, collapsing on the bed before pulling up a blanket and falling down to sleep. 

 


	2. Hey Pidge, Let's Not Get Killed Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Pidge have an important chat

They had saved the day again. It was a nice feeling. Each paladin walking out of their lion, reasonably beaten up but with a smile that said how worth the bruises it was to them. Pidge and Keith were the last to get out of their lions, by the look on Pidge’s face they were content to ignore the large cut on their face and join the other paladins in celebrating. Keith did a weird kinda silent jog after Pidge, catching their arm before they left the hanger. Pidge was confused. They hadn’t really talked to Keith as much as everyone else so this was out of the blue. Keith had recently taken the black lion and the leadership skills shown. 

“Can I help you?” Pidge asked, not really bothering to remove their arm from Keith’s grip,

“Yeah uh,” You could hear muttering under Keith’s breath. Something about not signing up for this shit. “You were really reckless out there you know?” Keith blurted out in typical Keith fashion. Pidge was taken aback,   
“Sorry, What?” You could hear the gears in Keith’s head turning as Pidge’s brows furrowed. 

“You could have gotten killed” Keith said, not elaborating.   
“Yeah well, We do that a lot you know. If you haven’t noticed we are fighting a war” 

“Well Yeah, I know that but,” Keith started to fumble on their words, “Ever since Shiro went AWOL you have been more reckless and getting hurt more. Is there something you want to talk about?” Pidge was taken aback, only now did they rip their arm from Keith’s grip. 

“Well,  _ Keith, _ ” Keith knew he was in for it now. “Maybe Shiro’s disappearance has just reminded me about how much is at stake and I decided to step up my game. What about you? I don’t see you holding back either.” Pidge stood tall, no way in hell could they tower over Keith but their posture said otherwise. Keith took a step back. 

“I’m not attacking you Pidge,” Keith pointed out, “I’m just worried about the welfare of the team” 

“Well. I’m fine” The voice crack that Pidge let out said otherwise.   
“Well.. uh” Keith was doing his best to think of the proper words to use. “I understand if you aren’t. We did lose part of our team. It’s okay to take a break to breath. You are just getting hurt more and it’s worrying the other paladins and-” Keith was interrupted by a small sniffle. He paused to look down to Pidge. 

“Shit,” He said quietly as the small paladin in front of him started to break. Pidge looked away, trying to hide their face which earned Keith’s hands on their shoulder, making them look at him. 

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay to be upset by it. You don’t have to pretend you are fine with it.”  That is all Keith had to say for Pidge to stop holding back and start sobbing. 

“I’m scared Keith.” They said looking up at him. Keith pulled Pidge to them in a hug, 

“I am too, but it’s better to be scared together then scared alone, right?” Keith smiled, tearing up a bit himself. 

“Yeah” Pidge whispered in response, hiding their face in his armor. Keith patted their head before looking to the door of the hanger. He allowed them to stand like this for a while, only after Pidge’s cries calmed down did Keith speak again. 

“You ready to join everyone else?” He asked pulling away from the hug. Pidge nodded and both of them headed off towards the other paladins. 

 


	3. Why In the Common Area??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge sees something they shouldn't have,

It had been a very boring, slow week on the Castle of Lions. Pidge was bored, and apparently so was Lance and Keith.

       Pidge had been minding their own business thinking about how they could improve the landing quality of the lions or some other progressive thought that would later save the paladins lives when the worst possible thing could happen to them. Thats just the thing with Pidge and their mind it never stopped. They were constantly thinking and that is what they did best. Their mind was a machine running on a motor that got about 2 hours of sleep every once and awhile and their common sense was something that wasn’t turned on most of the time. This was one of the times they should have turned on the common sense part of their brain and used some damn context clues and gotten the hell out of there before they saw what they did, for Pidge would never be able to unsee what they saw. They walked into the common area. They furrowed their brows as they saw Keith’s jacket thrown up on the arm of the chair and Lances shoes and socks on the ground in a messy order. They wander over to where they heard less than appropriate sounds and stopped

 

Oh

Oh no. 

Pidge was frozen for a good few seconds, watching the boys in front of her tangle themself in each other, Keith pinning down Lance and their mouths attached it seemed. Time seem to freeze as each time the boys were walking down the halls silently together, the way they would both disappear for hours and come back at the same time as each other. They weren’t exactly subtle. But god, it still kind of shocked them. These were two of their best friends macking on each other. What should they do? It’s like they walked in on Matt and. Wait, Pidge can’t finish that sentence because they don’t remember Matt ever being with anyone so how would they walk in on him? That’s not the point. It’s like walking into your sibling and someone. You just dont know what to do. So Pidge did what they do best. They ruined the moment.

 

Pidge cleared their throat and it went from worse to horrible. The two boys pushed away from each other like magnets that repelled and Pidge swore they saw men fly that day. The boys both made high pitched screams akin to a banshee and Pidge was thrown aback with the surprising reactions. 

“God do you knock?!” Lance had asked, pulling his shirt back down so it covered him fully, Keith giving stink eyes to Pidge.

“This is the common room. This is not your bedroom. Could you guys seriously not make it to a room, there is seriously one literally 9 feet from the entrance of this room?” Pidge said, disgusted.   
“You could have just not come in!” Keith stood up, looking over at Lance but not making a move to go help him up. 

“Yeah well maybe get all over each other in a more private setting. What if you guys were getting hurt and I was concerned for my fellow Paladins and was coming to check up on you?”

“We all know you know no one was getting hurt” Lance said. 

“You don’t know anything Lance! I’m like a whole 2 years younger than you! I might not even know what sex is yet, have you thought of that Lance?” Pidge retorted. 

“Pidge.” Keith put his face in his hands, “We know you have had the talk before. You’re 14 or something right? Not 10. Shut up already.” 

“Oh someone’s a little cranky that I stopped his makeout session?” Pidge teased.

“Yeah!” Keith said, pretty loud. It was clear that was not the reply Pidge was expecting and the room went silent. 

Everyone was quite. No one spoke for a good two minutes, but Pidge looked content with themself. 

“At least Lance wasn’t on top. Someone owes me 20 GAC” Pidge smiled before running out of the room calling for Hunk. Both boys looked to each other, not knowing quite how to react. 

“Should we do something to stop them?” Keith asked finally walking over to Lance. 

“If we could, I would, Keith” He paused dramatically before standing up next to Keith “If we could, I would.” 


	4. ARMed and Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge tumbles in a very not fun way

 

The patrol was very normal, and it was boring. There hadn’t been any activity for two days and the team was reduced to patrols and training. Usually they didn’t send every lion out on patrols but today was special. Everyone was bored. So they all went out, not spreading out too much but not being so close as to see each other. The coms turned on, 

“Okay, Well I think it’s time to head back to the castle.” The paladin of the black lion, Shiro, had said.

Each paladin murmured something along the lines of ‘yeah, sure’ before turning around to head back. The green lion bumped slightly into a comet. It was such a small bump no one really noticed, not even Pidge. Pidge heard a drop from the back of the lion, turning their head back to see what fell. Just some food that was there to help them if they ever were stranded. Smart stuff, but it had fallen over and it need to be put back. Pidge had set an autopilot on, making the lion go a little faster as to not get too far from the group. They heard some chatter over the coms, 

“Do you think it’s a little quite around here? Kinda creepy” Lance said, no one responded immediately.

“Yeah anyone else getting silent hill vibes or something?” Hunk said, sound as slightly concerned.

Pidge picked up the food pack that had fallen. They nodded as they put it back and head back to the pilot seat. 

“I don’t really think it’s more the silent hill or whatever, I think it’s more just a quiet part of the universe. Those still exist.” Keith, The bummer, decided to say.

“Do you even know what silent hill is?” Lance mocked 

It all happened pretty quickly. The green lion hit a rock. Then the coms turned on from the green lion. There was just screaming. Adolescent screaming echoed throughout the lions with a chill. There was screaming no one voice could be heard clearly. Everyone was concerned but no one could figure out what was going on or what had happened.The green lion was still moving, quickly the red and blue lions pushed to stop the green lion. The bumped into each other and the screams from the green lion had started to subside, which could be good or bad. The red lion led the green  lion into the hanger and Keith rushed out of the red lions mouth the green’s. Green was already opening her mouth to let them in, for green knew Pidge was in need of help. They saw Pidge on the ground, curled into a ball. They looked like they were in a lot of pain, rocking a little bit and whimpering slightly. 

“Oh my god Pidge what happened” Lance said, rushing over to roll them over which only got more screams from them.   
“Lance! Be careful!” Keith shouted while running to Pidges side, slightly pushing Lance away to make room. It was revealed. Arms should not bend like that. 

“Oh my god” both boys said in unison, looking to each other. They both worked together to get Pidge out of the lion, Lance was holding their legs while Keith was entrusted to carry Pidge’s Torso. 

“What happened?” Hunk asked as they walked by with a hurt Pidge

“How did this happen?” Shiro asked at almost the same time.

“Fell bad. I fell really bad.” Pidge managed to grunt out at the two questions before the two boy carrying them arrived at the med bay. They haphazardly threw the paladin into the pod and sighed, looking to each other.

“No I do not know what Silent Hill is” Keith said. 

Two hours later Pidge was out of the pod. It was just a broken arm that was pretty painful. After the first step out on they ground they wobbled, Hunk steadying them. 

“Oh hey guys,” Pidge smiled. “Whats up?” 

“You broke your arm Pidge,” Shiro explained, “ _ How did you break your arm on a Patrol?” _

Pidge chuckled a bit, “Well funny you might ask” There was a pause, “Wait!” Pidge said looking to the red and blue paladins. 

“What?” both boys said in unison. 

“I broke my arm and I didn’t get a cast,” they said, the genuine disappointment heard in their tone of voice. 

“Pidge, we have those pods. We don’t need casts when we can just heal” Hunk said, still holding up Pidge. 

“Yeah but when Matt broke a bone he always got a lot of signatures on his casts.” Pidge said, realizing how childish they sounded. They were complaining about not having a cast in the middle of a war. Their face flushed a bright red when they understood the words they just said. 

“Sorry Pidge, maybe next time,” Lance joked, earning a smile from Pidge. The conversations about casts disbanded as Pidge went to get something to eat and rest. The four other paladins decided to train some while the smallest was getting some rest,

“Is it just me or was Pidge really upset about not having a cast?” Hunk asked to Lance and Keith, Shiro over hearing. 

“They are still young, they probably thought it was cool” Shiro added, not turning his head to the three. 

“Still, I mean we all need ways to stay sane out here,” Lance added, looking to Keith, “Maybe small things like casts could help them. I mean they did just break their arm and heal with within a few hours. That goes against like everything we knew on Earth.” 

Keith added, “Yeah I guess, it’s important to keep something from home.” 

“What are you suggesting? That we break Pidge’s arm again and give them a cast?” Hunk said and then a lightbulb went off. “Yeah!” Hunk said

“No!” three boys exclaimed. 

“No .No. We won’t break their arm again but we can make a cast and all sign it. Just a like a keepsake  so they know we care about them and are going to keep some Earth traditions.” All of them started to nod for that seemed like a good idea. And they got to work. With the technology on the ship it wasn’t long before they have synthesized a cast made of a paper mache type material. They all signed it with their signatures, Hunk in Yellow and Lance in Blue. Keith, red and Shiro black. Coran signed it too with a smiley face next to it in orange. When the cast was presented to Pidge they couldn’t stop smiling

“Aw you guys,” They cooed, taking the cast ever so gently in their arms. “Thank you a billion.” 

All three boys nodded with pride, for they knew the smile and joy on Pidge’s face was because of them. Pidge brought the three into a big hug and that is how the Paladins preserved Earth traditions, one broken arm at a time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Kudos are appreciated but so are comments! I need feedback on my writing style, I need to know how to do better my dude


	5. Don't Fuck with Keith, A Novel by Pidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is tired of Allura treating Keith badly cause he has Galran DNA

Pidge was sick of this. So was everyone else, just Pidge had a shorter fuse. This Allura acting standoffish to Keith was making everyone on edge and no one liked it. The team had been fighting off the last round of Galra fighters, Lance and Keith were using their small probes while Hunk and Pidge were working to get the shields back up. 

“Allura, not that we need to, but it would be smart for us to create a wormhole to get out of here,” Coran said. 

“Yes I can do that once the shields are back up,” Just then the ship rocked. Something hit it. 

“Pidge! Hunk!” Allura shouted

“We’re working on it! Just keep those things away!” called back Hunk as the two down there started to work a little faster. The two other Paladins, Keith and Lance, were very focused on taking down what they could before the wormhole would be created. 

“Guys I lost contact with my Probe!” Keith shouted, Pidge nodded to Hunk before running over to Keith and starting to fix what ever connection problem Keith was having.   
There was no talking as Lance was working to fight the last off, Hunk to get the shields, Pidge to help Keith, and Allura to make a wormhole. Soon the silence was broken,

“Shields are going up!” yelled Hunk and just like that the wormhole was created and the ship went through no problem, losing the fighter that were on their tail. Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief except Allura who loudly muttered under her breath. 

“Just like the Galra to not be useful” She sent a glare to Keith. In an Instant Pidge was up. Keith knew what was happening before anyone else, trying to grab at Pidge to stop them as they marched towards Allura. Allura’s features melt as they saw the Paladin come at them in a Rage. Allura stumbled back slightly as Pidge walked to them with a pointed finger. 

“You don’t get to say that!” Pidge yelled, everyone else not too surprised at the outburst happening but still shocked at the volume Pidge held.  
“You do not get to say those things to Keith. That is the Keith that you have entrusted a lion to, the same Keith that has defended this universe along with your fathers damn legacy! You do not get to change your position on him just because you got some insight on his DNA. You know Keith, he is one of the best members of this team, the most productive, and the most trustworthy. You do not get to say those things about our leader while you are over here contributing as much or less as the mice are to our cause. Now you are going to fix your attitude or there is going to be four less paladins on this ship because if you go after one of us, you go after all of us. Now you better learn how to apologize and think rationally or I won’t be just verbal about my distaste next time, got it?”

The finger that was being pointed at Allura pushed her back slightly. Coran didn’t even have time to react to the threat made to the princess by the green paladin as they walked out and headed to presumably an Allura-Free room. Everyone was silent.

“I’m gonna go after them” Hunk said, speed walking after Pidge. Keith and Lance looked to each to each other.

“Yeah us too” They stood up and were gone. Allura looked to Coran. He had nothing to say either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would die for keith kogane


	6. Lance had Keith, Pidge has a robot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Rover are pals till the end, at least until Rover ultimately dies.

Pidge was working with the engine. Nothing was really wrong but Pidge found it important for them to familiarize themself with each piece of machinery. Plus they found it was really cool that there was all this futuristic tech that was from  _ ten thousands years ago. _ They felt so behind and made it an objective to know everything about this ship before week one. They did not meet their goal.

There is a lot that went into this ship, week one past and they knew how the engine turns on, not how it works. So they needed to hurry up because they are very behind schedule. They blamed their slow start to the lack of prior knowledge and having to translate Altean and interpret what many things mean. They had not been up from the engine room for a good five or six hours. Noticing no one was coming down to bring them back up, they thought what does it matter if they stay down longer? They let out a grunt as they took their head out of the control area and sat against the console. 

“There is so much I don’t know” Pidge complained, looking over to the only companion around. Rover. Rover was a bot Pidge had found in a Galran ship and had turned into their best friend. They loved Rover, like the way a pet-owner loves their pet. They smiled at Rover. 

“You’re right. I just gotta keep pushing forward.” They nodded at Rover, “But a break couldn’t  hurt right? I’m getting light headed from all these bright colors. The Alteans really need to learn how to use softer color palettes.” They joke as they close their eyes. The break form the bright lights was enough for them as they felt comfortable knowing their trusted companion was right next to them. 

“Hey Rover? Do you know any of this stuff?” The bot beeped in response. 

Pidge pretended to understand it, “Yeah me too buddy.” They laughed to themself, they thought that was really funny. Their eyes still closed they allowed themself to talk on.

“I wish you could talk too Rover. You would probably make a good pal. Maybe the Charm of Lance, the Impulsiveness of Keith, the Gentleness of Hunk, the Strength of Shiro and the Love of Coran. Like a voltron type fusion of everyone’s best qualities. How rad.” Pidge stopped to open their eyes and look to Rover. The bot just beeped. 

“You are such a good listener Rover, you know that. I love ya buddy.” The bot beeped. 

“Okay, okay yeah I will take a break. My back is starting to hurt and I’m not even old enough to drive yet!” They joked and stood up, making an ‘oof’ sound as their back made a popping sound.

“Space does weird things to  your bones Rover, be glad you dont have any.” Pidge pointed out and they gesture for Rover to come closer. The bot beeped and came next to their face.

“Aw you are the cutest thing. You are the one true good girl, yes you are!” She plants a small kiss on the robot, patting it gently. 

“Okay let’s go. We will come back down tomorrow.” And the pair marched on. As they left the engine room Pidge came to a conclusion. 

“Shit my first kiss was a robot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Chapters will probably get slower. This weekened was homecoming weekend so I haven't really wrote much whoopsie


	7. Keith Almost Commits Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge can't swim

The Red Paladin and The Green Paladin have been getting closer, they have gone from not talking to acting like best friends. Making jokes about Lance, talking about how amazing Hunk is, coming up with conspiracies about Coran? They were having a ball. Overall, since the Shiro’s disappearance happened, all the paladins have been closer, having to rely on each other for support was a huge step for everyone there. 

 

Also while Shiro was gone Pidge managed to flip the pool right side up so there was that too. 

 

Keith was swimming in the pool, Lance was too earlier but had gotten out to go and dry off and then went to change. Keith didn’t get out right with Lance, instead opting to float a little more in the pool. He was on his back, floating like a dead man.  A few minutes after Lance had left the pool Pidge walked in, 

“Hey Keith? We are all going to meet in the training room to try this new thing Allura and Coran found on the ship. They refuse to tell me anymore then that so hurry up cause I’m just shaking in anticipation.” They said sarcastically. Pidge was not excited to see the new training tool the Alteans had made to beat them up with. And by the way Keith floated away, he wasn’t either. 

Pidge sighed, sitting on the edge of the pool taking off their shoes and letting their feet dangle into the pool. 

“What have you been doing all day? I haven’t seen you around. You missed Hunk learning how to use that uh, box thing above the stove. It was pretty great. The kitchen smells amazing but he refuses to let anyone see or try what he made” They splashed their feet a bit. Keith wasn’t replying. They kicked their feet to splash water on to Keith face.  

He stopped floating instead instinctively looked at the source of the splash. Pidge shrugged and made a “I don’t know” gesture even though they were the only one in the room besides Keith.

“Why you” Keith pointed, Pidge laughed. They wouldn’t be laughing for long because Keith splashed back, soaking the clothes Pidge was wearing. 

“Keith! No fair!” They called out as Keith laughed, starting to swim to the edge of the pool. 

“All's fair in war.” Keith pulled himself out of the pool and stood up, “Okay let’s go.”

“Aren’t you going to change? You are soaking wet.” Pidge pointed out, also standing up, opting to just leave their shoes by the pool. 

“Nah, I’m going to train just like this, only swim trunks.” Keith joked as he gestured to his body. Pidge furrowed their brows at first, but the realized it was a joke and laughed. (Hey they have seen some weird shit on this castle, Pidge can't tell when anyone is joking anymore.) 

“Okay, Okay let’s get going Micheal Phelps,” Pidge said, walking towards the exit.

“Phelps is the goat, man” Keith said 

“No he’s a swimmer,” Pidge looked to Keith with a very serious face, they did not turn on their common sense today either. Keith looked at them in shock for a bit, for the genius Pidge didn’t know basic figurative language. Keith laughed a bit. 

“You’re right.” Keith said shaking his head, Pidge still looked pretty confused. That wasn't a reaction that made sense to Pidge, they expected an explanation.  

Keith took advantage of this moment of Pidge being off guard to get back at them for being splashed to push Pidge into the pool. Keith had never see Pidge in the pool and now was a good time for Pidge to test it out. With one swift push and one high pitched scream, Pidge was in the pool. They went in without any grace, arms flailing wildly and they immediately sunk to where the water was over their head. They didn't know what to do now.  

Keith looked down at Pidge, and he started to feel a drop of aniexty. Pidge did not come back up. 

Keith started to get concerned as they saw Pidge start to struggle underneath the water, unable to get up. Their arms were moving but their body wasn't moving up. Keith yelled something about using your legs too, it fell on almost drowning ears. Keith panicked, kneeling down to the edge of the pool and sticking him hand in to reach for Pidge. He looked down, his arms were not long enough to reach the bottom. He didn't know what to do, Pidge was their friend and they really did not wish to kill Pidge for many many reasons. Pidge was a good friend and they would get yelled at. Yes in that order. Keith looked around before jumping into the pool after Pidge, grabbing them under the arms and pulling them up. As soon as Pidge's face hit the surface they gasped and went into a coughing fit. It was slightly disturbing they way they seemed to hack up their lungs and wheeze for air. Good job Keith. Keith pulled them onto the ground, Pidge laying on the ground, still coughing. They curled up slightly in a ball, they would need some time before they would get back up. They only managed to get five words in before having to cough again. 

“I can’t fucking swim, Keith.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, I had like 7 written out already,,, so now you are at the mercy of my writing in current time. The next one that come I promise will be at least semi long compared to the other chapters


	8. Holt vs Holt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holts are ass kickers my dudes

Voltron had received a distress beacon from a deserted planet of red dust, it was pretty strange.There seemed to be no source of light from the planet but it still seemed to glow a purple-red. When the Castle had landed it was clear. There were no towns nearby the beacon, there was no one in sight. Was Voltron Too late? The Paladin looked at each other. Everyone’s face told a different story. Hunk was scared, he didn’t know what was going on. Keith put on a brave face, trying to stand strong in the unknown. Lance looked confused, he didn’t know what was going on but it didn’t bother him as long as they had a plan. Pidge was curious, they wanted to know what was up with this planet. Shiro stood strong, trying to be a rock but he was also so confused. 

“Split up.” Shiro said, looking around, point off directions for the paladins to walk in, Each paladin taking a direction, Hunk and Lance both thought it was a horrible idea as evidence from their face. Keith and Pidge were indifferent, taking off in their designated direction. 

Hunk took off, constantly looking back to see how far he was getting from the group. A gust of wind had knocked up some of the dust on the planet and Hunk could barely see back to the group, this of course concerned him, He check to make sure his Coms were working. They were, no one was talking on them yet. It had only been about 30 seconds since the group split up so he didn’t expect for anyone to find anything immediately but the silence made him anxious but he pushed forward, he could do this. He was a strong paladin, everyone knew that even him. He could stand being Alone. 

Lance walked confidently which slowly faded into a slower, more cautious walk as his distance from his team got larger. He took a deep breath in, coughing slightly. Dusty. Lance blinked a few times, the dust picking up. He could see at least 10 feet in front of him but after a minute he lost any sight of the other paladins he had. It didn’t concern him greatly but there was still a pit in his stomach, for something didn’t feel right. Lance had that kind of insight on these type of things. He felt something big was going to happen. 

Keith had kept his pace, it didn’t waver. He didn’t think about it enough to get concerned. He was going to either save someone’s ass or kick someone’s ass. The dust not really phasing him until he realized all he could see was the red dust against the purple sky. He looked around. His team was out of sight. He looked back and started walking, drawing his bayard. He needed to be prepared. 

Pidge walked with a slower pace but not a scared one. They looked around, not knowing what to expect but something in their head said that whatever they found they were not going to like, weather it be a Galran occupation or destroyed civilization. They needed to be prepared. With a deep sigh they squinted. Was their eye playing tricks on them or are they seeing someone? 

Shiro stood tall, not knowing if there was a threat but he was ready to spring into action, keeping his ears open for his team to hear if someone found something or need help. He was on high alert, not scared what he would see but more concerned what his team would. He need to make sure they were going to be okay, he felt protective of what these kids were going to see in this war. 

A slender figure stood in the sand, they saw the ship land. They were prepared for whatever was going to come after them. Their face concealed to protect from the dust and protect their identity. They were a ghost in the red dust, the brown and orange clothing covering all their skin. They noticed a smaller figure coming in the dust from the distance. They pulled their weapon. 

Pidge took a few steps closer to confirm what they saw. Maybe it was a cactus or some space plant shaped like a person. They saw the figure make a move to grab something and start moving towards them at a fast pace. Pidge turned on their coms, 

“Guys, I found something.” They announced as the figure approached, the Green Paladin pulling out their bayard to ready as they too started to run to the figure to take them on, possibly restrain them before the other paladins arrive. They noticed the figure had a blunt looking weapon, Pidge’s first thought was to disarm them. They raised their bayard as they noticed the distance closing, they shot out their bayard and hit the figure’s weapon out of their hand, but this did not slow them down. The figure picked up the pace and this frightened Pidge. They did not think this far ahead. 

The figure grabbed at Pidge’s hand that was holding the bayard and ended up swing it to the ground. Both of them were disarmed now. Pidge huffed and attempted to trip the figure, but the figure had a clear height advantage and after a hard push to Pidges shoulders, they were on the ground. For extra measure, the figure kicked the Paladin on the ground over to keep them down, Pidge let out a small shriek as they rolled over. Pidge felt the pain in their ribs as they fumbled to get back up. They could not, for another push from the figure knocked them back down. They let out a grunt before swinging a fist at the figure, missing. The figure in turn kicked the paladin in their stomach, Pidge fell back on the their back. They got the breath knocked out of them. They gasped as they laid on the ground to regain their breath. The figure walked over, towering over Pidge. The figure kicked Pidge in the stomach several times, Pidge crying out for each kick. The figured was kicking into their stomach still, even when the Paladin was making a horrible wheezing sound. 

The only time the figure stopped their reign of terror on the paladin is when the first paladin arrived to help Pidge.

Keith had heard Pidge call saying they heard something, they didn’t sound so urgent on the coms so he just started to speed walk towards the general direction. But then he saw Pidge on the ground and some hostile over them. Keith took a deep breath before running in Pidge’s direction and tackling the hostile down.    


   “Pidge? Pidge? Are you okay?”    
Pidge only coughed in response. The next Paladin to arrive was Lance who looked really concerned as to why Keith has a figure pinned down. Then his eyes glossed over to Pidge who was on the ground looking like they were in a good amount of pain. Lance called on the comes to Hunk and Shiro,    


  “Pidge is hurt, uh and Keith has someone pinned down?” Lance said, hoping that would increase the speed that the two remaining paladins would arrive at the site. Lance knelt down to Pidge, rolling them on to their back. Pidge responded with a grunt.    


   “I’m fine. This fucker almost broke a damn rib though!” Pidge said, so much anger for someone so small. Lance sighed in relief. Pidge was going to be fine. Shiro quickly arrived with Hunk. 

   “What happened?” Shiro asked, looking from Pidge and Lance to Keith and the stranger. Pidge rolled on to their side and sat up.    


      “Wait!” The figure called out from under Keith. Pidge perked up. Something about that voice? Keith looked down at the figure, then to Shiro.    


        “Let them up Keith.” Shiro commanded and Keith did as so. The figure stood up and took off their covering. Their face was clear as day. Pidge stood up. Shiro froze. Pidge took off their helmet. They let it drop to the ground. They took a sharp breath in as tears emerged in their eyes.     


    “Matt.” Pidge whispered. Keith and Lance both took a step back. There was a few more seconds of silence before the two separated siblings came together in a big, long awaited embrace. 

   “Katie oh my god what are you doing-”

Pidge held Matt close, for a moment just simply holding him there. It was really him. It was him! It was her brother! After all these years here he is! They sniffled, not even realizing their eyes were watering.    


   “Matt, I can’t….just wow. I have been looking for you for so long I missed you so much god-”

     “I missed you too kid. God I thought about you so much. Like a lot. You and mom. I worried about you”

   “Worried about me? We worried about you!” 

     “You’re my little sister, how could I not worry about you!”   


   “Well I wasn’t the one who was abducted by aliens!” 

     “Valid point, but still.” 

   “I missed you so much I never stopped looking I promise, I never stopped thinking about you I am so glad you are here, what are you even doing here? No, don’t answer that now. I just missed you so much.” 

Matt didn’t know how to respond, he only moved to hold his sibling closer. 

  “Matt, shit fuck ow. You just kicked the shit out of my ribs you can’t squeeze me!”

    “Shit, sorry.” 

“Oh I can totally see the family resemblance”

  “Shut up, Lance.” Pidge scowled. 

The two separated, they would hug longer but Pidge had already suffered enough. They both took a big breath. 

    “Why are you in space?” Matt asked

       “To find you, dumby.” 

   “So you came from Earth to find me?”   


      “You and Dad, yes.” 

   “How?”

      “That’s a long story.” 

   “You described the entire Percy Jackson Series in three sentences you can tell me how you got to space in a few sentences”

      “Five space furries picked us up and now we are taking down more evil space furries”

   “You know what I think I prefer the longer version”

          “Guys, I hate to interrupt this but-”

   “Shiro?” 

          “Yeah. Hey, uh. We can talk later. We need to get back on the ship.” 

   “That’s your ship?”

             “Yeah it’s pretty sweet” Hunk added, Pidge and Lance nodding to agree.  

All of the Paladins moved towards the light emitted by the ship, Pidge picking up their helmet and putting it on. Pidge grabbed on to Matt’s arm, leading him. 

      “Come on, We can talk on the ship. You are going to be so impressed dude.”   


   “I bet I will,” Matt agreed. 

 

 The Paladins plus Matt made their way back to the ship. There was a lot of explaining going to happen. 


End file.
